


Hidden Intent

by mudpiratej



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blind Betrayal spoilers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudpiratej/pseuds/mudpiratej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxson, upset with the Sole Survivor's actions, decides to have a little word with him. (Blind Betrayal Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains spoilers for the Blind Betrayal quest. Assumed that SS and Danse are in a standing relationship.

“Paladin, I’d like to have a word.” 

I just started to descend the ladder to the lower deck before Maxson’s words cut through the still night air of the Prydwen. “Of course, Elder.” I left my foot on the rung as he approached, leaving the open deck.

“In my quarters.” We followed each other to the upper deck where soldiers’ personal quarters were located.

He motioned for me to take a seat as the thick steel door closed behind him. I couldn’t imagine that the air in the Prydwen could get any more stagnant, but in a room with no air flow, it definitely was possible. The room smelled like sweet musk and whiskey - very fitting for the young Elder.

“You wanted to talk, Maxson?”   
  
“Elder. Elder Maxson, Paladin.” Maxson stared at me with eyes of anger. A fire burned behind them that could spark many fires underneath new Brotherhood Initiates. I was relatively unfazed, but something was different in his eyes this time. He had intent.

“Yes,  _ Elder _ Maxson. What’s on your mind?”

“I specifically recall telling you to treat Danse as if he didn’t exist.” His voice was hushed, low enough to ensure that the other patrols on the Prydwen could not hear their conversation. Maxson sat across from me, picking up a glass of whiskey. He filled both our glasses and sat, fiery eyes cutting through me like butter. “Actually, I  _ ordered _ you to kill him, and then ignore him after you  _ failed _ .”

I didn’t hesitate to take a large gulp of the liquid fire before me. It helped me match the fire in his words. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply here,  _ Elder. _ ”

His hand came down with a smack on the table before I could react. Instinctively, I scooted back in the chair and reached for my pistol. “That’s  _ bullshit _ , Paladin, and we both know it.”

I relaxed when I realized I couldn’t skirt around his questions. “What of it, Maxson.” 

He leaned back is his chair, watching me for any signs of emotion. “Just because I spend my time on this ship does not mean I don’t have eyes on my soldiers. You are not to have contact with that  _ machine _ .” Even though the tone of his voice spit towards me, his volume was low. He was desperate to keep this away from the rest of the Brotherhood. 

I’d seen it, from the first time we’d met, that Maxson was a compassionate man. His position ensured that it would never show, but he would always hold that part of himself close. The day he spared Danse was the day that I truly saw the youth in his features, hidden behind the wrinkles of stress and that beard of his. Right now, all I could see was anger. 

“Maxson…” I pleaded to him, unable to keep the harsh facade that continued to spare Danse every minute I spent with him.

“Why, Paladin. Just tell me that.”

“You act like you’re blind, Maxson. The moment I stepped foot on this ship, I was doomed.” I watched him stand after emptying the glass of whiskey. It was impressive, the amount of self-control he had. There were too many silent seconds before he circled the table, standing next to me. I smelled the whiskey on his breath as he leaned down to face me.

“You can’t show compassion for something that isn’t  _ real _ , Paladin. It is not a man. It does not have feelings, it has  _ programming. _ It was not born from a loving mother, fighting to take its first breath of air. It was put together, like a child’s puzzle.” His words did nothing but anger me, digging into my emotions, as I’m sure he planned. I didn’t even think about reacting, but I found myself standing, raising a fist to punch his cocky face down a few notches. 

He caught me before I had a chance. Impressively strong, he twisted my fist behind the small of my back, shoving a dagger across my neck as he backed us both against the wall. “Do not defy me, Paladin. Do not forget who is in charge here.” He dropped the dagger at our feet with a clang, replacing it with his hand, thumb firmly dug underneath my jaw in searing pain. I struggled against his brute force, my smaller, more agile frame doing nothing against his strength. 

“You, Paladin, are mine. You’ve been mine since that machine picked you at the police station.” His blue eyes cut through me, inciting fear and well-placed sexual tension. I knew who I went home to every night, but Maxson knew exactly what he was doing. “You go back to it, to  _ him _ , and you think of  _ me. _ ” His grip on my jaw tightened as he pressed himself closer to me. I felt him, then, his chiseled youth and impressive structure. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. 

Just as I started to whimper and cough for air, I was released, falling to the floor without a chance to right myself. I’d never imagined Maxson this way, but it wasn’t something I would have dismissed as part of his character. 

“Have we come to an understanding,  _ Paladin _ ?” The question was barely that. Between gasps and trying to get the feeling back in my throat, I managed a “Fuck you” before I was picked up by the straps of my uniform. Fuck, Maxson was strong. He slammed me against the wall of the Prydwen, knocking out what little wind I’d gotten back and sending sparks through my eyes as my head hit metal. 

“I do not take these things lightly, Logan. I’m sure you’re aware of who everyone answers to here.” I watched as his face shifted to show a sly grin. His knee found its way up to my hip, digging into it with a sharp pain. I couldn’t help but groan. “I watched you visit him in the bunker. I watched you leave every time alone, with the look of a mewling infant. I watched him make his way to your apartment where he’s been ever since. I’ve watched you travelling together, saving the people of the Commonwealth to make him feel like he has  _ purpose. _ Your actions mean  _ nothing _ to him, Paladin. His life had meaning in the Brotherhood. It was taken away from him, until you went running to pick up the pieces.” Maxson laughed as his knuckles dug into my skin. I’d have more than one bruise after this visit. “I have  _ power _ over you, soldier. There’s nothing you can do to stop that. Every day you spend with him is another hour that I spend reminding you that  _ you belong to me _ .”

I felt a large, warm hand explore down my chest and make its way down, palming my manhood. My brain was taking in too many sensations and it responded the only way it knew how. Maxson grinned, feeling the hardness under his palm. He dropped his knee from my hip and instead pressed against me with his own. “Have we come to an understanding?” I could do nothing but whimper. I didn’t want this. Maxson was right. I’d go home thinking of him, instead of being warm and comfortable with Danse. 

“I’m expecting an answer, Paladin.” He shoved his thigh between my legs, digging his free hand under my ribcage in another bout of sharp pain.

“Y-ah-yes, Maxson.” My answer was as sharp as the breaths I was allowed to take. 

“I don’t think I quite heard you.” He continued to send my body nothing but confusion by raking my neck with his lips, biting hard enough to hurt without leaving any marks. “Yes  _ what _ , Paladin?”

I whimpered against him again, his knee was digging into the back of my thigh and I couldn’t breathe with his thumb dug into my ribs. “Yes, Elder Maxson.” He seemed satisfied with my answer and let me go once more, slowly enough this time so I regained my footing on the cold metal floor. I regained my breath as he pulled himself away from my neck, not before kissing me with angry ferocity that made me want him to take me then and there. I couldn’t help myself. 

He fully released me then, turning back to the bottle of whiskey on the table. “You go, spend your nights with that machine. Then you come back. I expect  _ detailed  _ reports of your missions. Personally.” I had to brace myself on the back of the chair I was sitting in before all this. “Take your time, Logan. Know that I’ll find you if you choose to avoid me.”

“Why, Maxson?” My voice was ragged, bruise forming on my jaw where he’d held me. 

“Danse wasn’t the only one with eyes for you when you stepped aboard my ship.” He offered me another glass of whiskey, which I had no choice but to accept. “He took you from me. I spared him because I knew that’s what you wanted. I want him to see what it’s like to have someone ripped from you without a choice, much like the Institute did to your Nora. He will remain unaware of this, lest I do just that and murder him like I planned to. I couldn’t stand to see you suffer.” His hand found my face, this time much more gentle and caring. He brought his lips to mine again, filling me with the scent of whiskey mixed with his musk, sweet and full of want. 

I knew I loved Danse, why was Maxson doing this to me? Why was I letting him do this to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I've actually written in quite a while. Another friend read it and wanted to hear more of the story. Also my first 'published' work. This budded while writing with a friend and I'm not sure if I'll continue or expand on this. I'm very open to criticism! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
